theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitting Couple
My second fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. We see Lincoln walking home from school. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne appears. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lame-o." Lincoln: "Hey, Ronnie Anne. So, we're still going to Gus' Games and Grub today?" Ronnie Anne: "You bet. I can't wait to beat you at Dance Battle again." Lincoln: "Oh, you are so on." Suddenly, Lincoln's phone rings. He looks at his phone to see it's his mother calling him. He answers it. Lincoln: "Hi, Mom." Rita (through the phone): Hi, sweetie. Listen, I need you to come home as soon as possible and watch over Lily. I'm heading back to work soon." Lincoln: "Wait? Where's everyone else?" Rita: "Lori is with Bobby, Leni is at the mall with her friends, Luna is having a jam session with her friend Tabby, Luan is at a birthday party, Lynn is at soccer practice, Lucy is reciting poetry with her friends, Lola and Lana are visiting Pop-Pop, and Lisa is at a presentation showing one of her inventions. And of course, you're dad is still at work. That leaves you with Lily." Lincoln: "Oh. Okay then." Rita: "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you and Ronnie Anne were gonna hang out today." Lincoln: "Oh, it's fine. I just need to break it to her." Lincoln turns his attention to Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: "Sorry, Ronnie Anne. I have to Babysit Lily. Guess we'll have to hang out another time." Ronnie Anne: "It's cool, I understand. Family comes first." Lincoln: "Alright, mom. I'm on my way home now." Rita: "Okay, see you soon." Lincoln: "Bye." Lincoln hangs up. Lincoln: "Well, better get going. See you, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln begins to head home. Ronnie Anne: "Wait." Lincoln stops. Lincoln: "Huh?" Ronnie Anne: "I can help you babysit Lily if you want." Lincoln: "Really? You want to babysit Lily with me?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. Even if we can't go to Gus' Games n' Grub, this would still be a good way to spend time together. Plus, I want to get to know Lily a little more." Lincoln: "Hmm. Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt." The two walk to the Loud House together. They arrive at said house and walk inside. They see Rita standing by the stairs with Lily in her arms. Lincoln: "Hi, mom." Ronnie Anne: "Hi, Mrs. Loud." Rita: "Hello, Ronnie Anne. What brings you here?" Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne offered to help me babysit Lily. Is that alright with you?" Rita: "Oh, absolutely. I don't mind at all. Now Lincoln. You know what you need to do, right?" Lincoln: "Of course, mom." Rita: "Alright." (to Lily) "I love you my little angel." Rita kisses Lily on her forehead and hands her to Lincoln. Rita: "Alright, You're father and I will be back with your sisters at 5:00. Ronnie Anne, are you sure you can handle this? Ronnie Anne: "No problem Mrs. Loud. I'll make sure Lincoln won't burn down the house.." Lincoln: "Hey!" Ronnie Anne: (chuckles) "I'm kidding. But seriously, Lily is in good hands." Rita: "Alright then. Be safe, kids. Bye." Lincoln: "See you later, mom." Rita leaves the house. Now Lincoln and Ronne Anne are alone with Lily. Lincoln looks at Lily. Lincoln: "Hey, Lily. Guess who's gonna spend time with us. It's Ronnie Anne." Lincoln hands Lily to Ronnie Anne, who has a smile on her face. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lily. How's my favorite baby?" Lily: "Onnie!" Ronnie Anne: "Yes, Ronnie. That's me. You, me, and Lincoln. We're gonna have lots of fun together." Lily giggles. Just then, Lily's stomach growls. Lincoln: "Sounds like someone's hungry." Ronnie Anne: "Let's fix her a snack." Lincoln: "All right. To the kitchen!" They head to the kitchen. While Ronnie Anne sets Lily in the highchair, Lincoln looks through the cabinets to find something for Lily to eat. Lincoln: "Ah, here's something." Lincoln takes out some baby food. It's mashed peas. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, can I try feeding her?" Lincoln: "Sure, go ahead. Lincoln give Ronnie Anne the baby food and a spoon. She takes a spoonful of the food and brings it to Lily's face. Ronnie Anne: "Alright, Lily. Open wide." Ronnie Anne moves the spoon close to Lily while making airplane sounds. Lincoln couldn't help but giggle. Lily takes the baby food in her mouth. She immediately spits it out and it gets on Ronnie Anne's face. Lily: "Icky!" Lincoln starts to laugh. Ronnia Anne looks at him. Ronnie Anne: "What are you laughing at, Lame-o? Lincoln: "Okay. That's 'no' to peas. Let's see what else there is?" Lincoln looks again and takes out mashed bananas Lincoln: "Okay, Lily has to like this." Lincoln brings the food to Lily. Lincoln: "Come on, Lily. Open up." Lily: "No!" Lincoln: "Come on Lily. It's banana flavored. Bananas are good, and taste way better than peas. We'll show you." Ronnie Anne: "What?" Lincoln: (whispers) "Come on. We have to show Lily that this tastes good." Ronnie Anne: "Oh. Okay." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both take a spoonful of the food and eat it. Lincoln: "Mmm, this taste good, right Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, it's... not bad actually. You're missing out, Lily." Ronnie Anne take another spoon of it and brings it to Lily, who just turns her head away. Ronnie Anne: "Come on, Lily. This tastes good and is good for you. Would I lie to you?" Lily looks at Ronnie Anne, who has a trusting smile on her face. Ronnie Anne: "You can trust me." Lily finally accepts and eats the food. As they hoped, she like it, and starts eating it. Ronnie Anne: "See? Told you, didn't I?" Lily: "Yummy!" Lincoln: "Wow. Great job. I'm impressed." Ronnie Anne: "Thanks." A couple minutes later, Lily is finished eating and she burps. This catches their attention and they notice Lily is a little messy. Lincoln: "Lily, you got food all over you." Ronnie Anne: "Let's clean you up." Ronnie Anne takes a rag, wets it, and wipes the food off of her. Lincoln takes the rag and rinses to food of and wipes Lily himself. Lily is now all cleaned up. Lincoln: "There. All better." Ronnie Anne: "So, what should we do next?" Lincoln: "Hmm. How about we go to the park? Lily loves the park." Ronnie Anne: "Sounds good to me." Lily: "Poo-poo!" Just then, they smell a bad odor. Lincoln: "We should change her diaper first." Ronnie Anne: "Agreed." After Lincoln and Ronnie Anne change Lily's diaper, the three of them head to the park. Lincoln is pushing Lily in her carriage, and Ronnie Anne walks beside him. They arrive at the park. Lincoln picks up Lily, who's holding her favorite blanket. Ronnie Anne: "Well, we're here. What should we do?" Lincoln: "We should build sand castles at the sand box. Would you like that, Lily?" Lily just babbles happily. Ronnie Anne: "Sounds like a yes to me. Hey, I bet I can build a better sand castle than you, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Oh, a challenge, huh? Alright then. What do you say Lily? Lily nods. Ronnie Anne: "Alright then. Let's get started." A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne is putting the finishing touches on her castle. Ronnie Anne: " I'm finished with mine. Let's see yours." Lincoln: "Check out what Lily and I made." Lincoln and Lily made a better looking castle Ronnie Anne: "Whoa. I definitely can't beat that. Alright, you win." Lily cheers Lincoln: "Your castle is not bad though. It looks nice." Ronnie Anne: "Heh. Thanks" Lincoln: "So what do you want to do next, Lily?" For a while, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne play with Lily at the park. Lincoln lightly pushes Lily on the baby swing, Ronnie Anne goes down the slide with her, then we see the play hide and Seek. Lincoln and Lily are hiding, while Ronnie Anne is seeking them. Ronnie Anne: "Alright you two. I know you're around here somewhere. Just then she hears giggling from the nearest tree. Lincoln: (whispers) "Shhh. You'll give us away, Lily." Ronnie Anne smirks and walk towards the tree Ronnie Anne: (playfully) "Gee. I wonder where they could possibly be. Behind this tree perhaps?" Just then, Lily jumps out. Lily: "Boo!" Ronnie Anne: "Gotcha!" Ronnie Anne picks up Lily and they both start laughing. Lincoln come from behind the tree. Lincoln: "Silly Lily. You let Ronnie Anne find you." All three of them start laughing. After a few seconds of laughter Lily begins to yawn. Ronnie Anne: "Awww. Looks like she's all tuckered out." Lincoln: "Yeah, we should head back." The two walk over to the carriage and put Lily in it, just before they leave, Lily begins crying. Lincoln: "What the? Lily, what's wrong?" Lily: "Blanky!" Ronnie Anne: "What?" Lincoln: "Lily's blanket is missing!" Ronnie Anne: "Her blanket? You mean that lavender blanket she had with her when we brought her here?" Lincoln: "Yes, that one. That Blanket means everything to her." Ronnie Anne: "We have to find it, then!" Lincoln: "Alright, let's start looking." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne begin searching all over the park for Lily's blanket. They've search for 10 minutes. Lincoln: "Any luck?" Ronnie Anne: "No. You?" Lincoln: "Uh-uh. Where the heck could it be?" Lily: "Blanky!" Ronnie Anne: "Huh? You see it Lily? Where?" Lily points over to the sand box, where there is a toddler playing with a lavender blanket. Lincoln: "That little boy over there has it!" Ronnie Anne: "Wait, how do you know that's Lily's" Lincoln: "Mom imprinted Lily's name on it in case it ever ends up lost." Ronnie Anne: "Wow. That was smart of her. Let's check it out." The three walk over the little boy. They look at the blanket and it has Lily's name on it, imprinted in blue. Lincoln approaches the little boy with a smile. Lincoln: "Hey, little guy. That blanket right you have there belongs to my little sister here. Can you please give it back?" Toddler: "Mine!" Ronnie Anne: "Listen. It's not right to take things that isn't yours, okay? So please give it back?" Toddler: "Mine!" Lily is angered and approaches the little boy. She babble at him, and then starts pulling her blanket, but he stars pulling too. After a few seconds of tug of war, the little boy wins and pushes Lily back, causing her to fall. Lily begins to cry again. Lincoln and Ronne Anne are angered by this. Ronnie Anne: "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" The little boy runs starts to run. Lincoln: "He's getting away!" Ronnie Anne: "I'll go after him! Hold on there, Lily. I'll get your blanket back." Ronnie Anne gives chase, nut after half a minute she lose him. The little boy appears from behind a bush. When he tries to leave, the blanket is stuck on the bush. He tries to pull the blanket of it rips almost in half. Lincoln: "There he is!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk towards him. The notice the blanket I ripped and glair at him. Just then, a women in a green dress appears. Woman: "What is going on here?" Lincoln: " Uh, ma'am, is this your son?" Woman: "Yes." Lincoln: "Your son took my little sister's blanket when she wasn't looking. We asked him nicely to give it back, but kept refusing. When Lily tried to take it back, he pushed her down and ran away." The woman was shocked by what she heard. She looks at her son with a angry look Woman: "Mitchel, that is no way to behave! When we get home, you are in for a time out!" Mitchel just crossed his arms with an angry look on his face. Woman: "I am so sorry my son gave you so much trouble." Ronnie Anne: "It's alright ma'am." The woman leave with her son. Ronnie Anne picks up Lily's torn blanket. Lily notices the damage on it and begins to cry once again. Ronnie Anne walks over to Lily and comforts her. Ronnie Anne: "Shhh, it's okay, Lily. Don't cry. When we get home, I'll have your blanket fixed up in no time. Lily smiles at what Ronnie Anne just said. Lincoln: "Wait, you know how to sew?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, my mom taught me not too long ago." Lincoln: "Alright then. Let's head back to my house." Lincoln puts Lily in the carriage and the three head back to the Loud House together. The three arrive back at the house and went inside. Ronnie Anne: "Is there any sewing equipment here?" Lincoln: "Well, Leni has some in her and Lori's room. Lori doesn't like anyone beside her and Leni going in their room, but since this is for Lily, I'll make an exception." Ronnie Anne: "What about Leni? Do you think she'll mind?" Lincoln: "Leni would've fixed Lily's blanket herself if she were here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll go get the sewing equipment right now." Lincoln sets Lily on the couch, walks upstairs and goes into Lori and Leni's room. He finds a sewing needle and lavender thread. He brings the thread and needle to Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne walks into the dining room. She threads the needle and begins sewing the torn blanket, while Lincoln sits on the couch with Lily. After a while, Ronnie Anne was finished. She's walks over to Lily. Ronnie Anne: (in a sing-song voice) "Oh Lily?" Lily looks at Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne pulls out Lily's blanket, which looks good as new. Ronnie Anne: "Ta-da!" Lincoln: "Look at that. Ronnie Anne fixed your blanket, Lily." Lily cheers happily as Ronnie Anne hands her the blanket. Lily hugs the blanket. She then moves move to Ronnie Anne and hugs her. Lily: "Thank you, Onnie." Ronnie Anne returns the hug. Ronnie Anne: "Anytime, Lily." Lincoln, moved by what's going on, moves over to them and hugs them. This lasts for a few seconds. They hear the door knob move and the door opens, right before they broke apart from the hug. Rita, Lynn Sr., and the remaining Loud sisters enter the house. Lynn Sr.: "We're home!" Lincoln: "Hey guys." Ronnie Anne: "Hey." Sisters: "Hi, Ronnie Anne!" Lynn: "What are you doing here?" Ronnie Anne: "Oh, I was helping Lincoln watch over Lily." Leni: "You were? How sweet of you." Rita: "How was everything? Did Lily give you a hard time?" Lincoln: "No mom, not at all. Everything was good. We went to the park for a while and had a lot of fun. Right Lily?" Lily doesn't respond. Lincoln: "Lily?" Lincoln notices that Lily fell asleep in Ronnie Anne's arms. Everyone else smiles at this. Sisters: "Awwwwww." Lincoln: "Let's bring Lily to her crib." Ronnie Anne: "Sure thing." Ronnie Anne carries Lily upstairs and Lincoln follows. They go inside Lisa and Lily's room. Ronnie Anne puts Lily in her bed, covers her with her blanket and kisses her forehead. Ronnie Anne: "Sleep well, you cute little angel." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exit the room and close the door. Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne with a smile. Lincoln: "You were awesome today." Ronnie Anne: "Thanks. I had fun babysitting her with you. If you ever babysit again, let me know." Lincoln: "Sure thing. Lily really likes you. If your mom ever has another baby, and I'm not trying to jinx it, you'd be an awesome big sister." Ronnie Anne: "You really think so?" Lincoln: "I know so." Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln. That's the nicest thing you've said to me yet. Please don't tell anyone at school about this." Lincoln takes Ronnie Anne's hands Lincoln: "Don't worry. I won't." The two stare at each other for a few seconds. They begin to lean closer to each other with their eyes closed and lips puckered. Just as their faces are centimeters away from each other, they are interrupted. Sisters: "Awwww!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stop and turn their heads to see the nine sisters with wide smiles on their faces. Lori: "Oh, don't mind us." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blush in embarrassment and break apart from each other. Ronnie Anne: "Uhh... I better head home. See ya, Lame-o." Lincoln: "Uh, okay. See ya, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "See ya, girls." Sisters: "Bye, Ronnie Anne!" Ronnie Anne walks downstairs, leaving Lincoln with his nine sisters. Lincoln looks at his sisters nervously. Lincoln: "It wasn't what it looked like, I swear! We were just-" Leni: "Oh, Lincoln. You and Ronnie Anne are so cute together!" Luna: "Yeah, bro. Seeing you two with Lily when we came in? You looked like a married couple." Lincoln's blushes harder. Lincoln: "Married?!" Lori: "You know Lincoln, this is good practice for when you and Ronnie Anne have kids." Lincoln: "Kids?!" Lola: "How many kids do you want to have?" Lana: "Are you gonna have as many kids as mom and dad?" Lincoln: "Whoa! Slow down! It is way too early to be talking about that. I'm still a kid myself." Luan: "Oh come on. We're just kidding around." The girls being laughing with Lincoln still blushing in embarassment. Lynn Sr. walks towards them. Lynn Sr.: "Come on girls, leave Lincoln alone." Lynn: "Okay, dad. We'll stop." The girls head to their rooms Lincoln: "Thanks dad." Lynn Sr.: "No problem, kiddo." Downstairs, we see Ronnie Anne heading to the front door. Rita: "Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne turns to see Rita looking at her with a smile Ronnie Anne: "Yes, Mrs. Loud" Rita: "Thank you so much for helping Lincoln watch over Lily." Ronnie Anne: "It was no problem. I had fun watching her with Lincoln." Rita: "I'm glad you had fun. Tell, your mom and brother I said 'hi'." Ronnie Anne: "Sure thing." Ronnie Anne leaves the house. Later, she arrives at her home. When she opens the door, she sees Bobby with a wide smile on his face. Ronnie Anne: "Uh, hey Bobby." Bobby: "Lori told me, that you were helping Lincoln babysit Lily. How was it? Tell me everything. Ronnie Anne: (annoyed, while looking to the audience) "Oh boy." The End Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Loud House Fanfictions